Lightning Hugs
by PikaGirl13
Summary: During a raging Lightning storm, Mariah becomes frightened at the thought of her whole house burning down until Ray speaks up besides her and asks her what's wrong. With kindness in his eyes and love in his heart, he brings Mariah into a soft embrace to comfort her problems away. A fluffy Ray x Mariah Fanfiction that I hope you guys will Read & Review


Lightning Hugs

No matter how hard Mariah tried, she couldn't get over the rumbling roars of the clashing Lightning bolts happening right outside her bedroom window.

"This is absolute torture... I hate it when Lightning storms happen!" Mariah complained as another rumbling crash was heard overhead, making the young pink haired girl whimper in fear.

Her team had finally gotten home after a huge Beyblade tournament happening in Hong Kong and since the storm had come to the village so early, all the members of White Tiger X were staying at Mariah and Lee's house.

Lee slept on his mat on the other side of the room with Kevin and Gary, who were also heavy sleepers like himself. They decided to sleep in the same area because they didn't want to disturb Mariah and Ray who weren't the heaviest sleepers of the team.

"Are you frightened by the lightning Mariah?" Ray whispered to her as Mariah gasped at the sudden voice.

She turned her head to Ray, who was sleeping right besides her and noticed that his eyes were gazed upon her like she became sleeping beauty.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Mariah asked Ray embarrassed.

Ray smiled, "Not at all, I was already awake after that giant clash of lightning overhead. Though I can tell just by looking at you that you're not getting much sleep as well."

"I'm not. It's this lightning...I'm kinda scared of it, like I really don't like the sound of the lightning hitting anything near our home. It makes me think that this place might get caught on fire." Mariah admitted to Ray as she blushed at her innocent remark.

Ray gazed into her eyes with sudden concern, "Are you sure you're going to be fine for the rest of the night with that thought planted in your head?"

Mariah took a long minute of silent until she finally replied, "No."

That's when Ray did something she didn't expect, he opened up his bedside and motioned her to come lay with him.

"We can share a bed tonight, I'll be right by your side so you won't have to worry about feeling scared. I remember doing this with you a lot when we were little kids, so it shouldn't be any different now. You know, besides the fact that we're older ." Ray told Mariah with a soft yet kind voice filled with a nostalgic feeling to it.

Mariah blushed, "Are you sure this would be OK Ray? What would Lee think if he saw us sleeping together in the same bed?"

"He was the one who told me to do this if you got scared, you know. He knew that you'd be scared of this storm so he asked me to do whatever is necessary to make you feel safe." Ray informed her with his feline smile.

Mariah was shocked, but she nodded her head in agreement and rolled out of her bed and laid herself in Ray's mat. Ray brought her closer to his body and he wrapped his arms around her like a protective shield and their faces were only inches apart. Making Mariah's heart race faster.

"You feeling any safer now?" Ray asked her gently.

Mariah nodded her head and replied breathlessly, "Yeah...I feel a whole lot safer thanks."

Mariah was shocked as her body started to warm up with all her emotions raging inside her and how fast her heart raced as Ray started to close his eyes to fall back asleep.

"Ray... I'm not sure if you can hear me now, but if you can then I hope you won't mind if I do this..." Mariah whispered softly and breathlessly as she inched just a little bit closer to kiss Ray softly.

Mariah got her answer when the gentleness became tender as Ray kissed her back with soft but warm passion. Her heart racing as he pulled apart and pulled her back in, their lips fitting perfectly together and their bodies were in perfect sync with each other in terms of breathing. It was the greatest feeling that Mariah had ever experienced in her life.

Pulling apart finally from the tender embrace, Ray whispered in her ear, "I love you Mariah & I will always be here to make you safe."

"I know you will. And that is why I love you so much." Mariah whispered back as Ray moved a piece of her hair away from her face.

Mariah leaned her head up to his lips before he got the chance to say anything else and after she broke up the embrace, Mariah and Ray snuggled up close to each other's body and fell into their first deep sleep together. All thanks to a simple lightning storm.


End file.
